Captured Moments
by InsomniaticFrenchToast
Summary: T for suggestive themes. ZADR/ZADF More of the former. A challenge I accepted to write 10 drabbes within the timeline of a song.


So I decided to accept the challenge. Except I used Pandora cuz it plays all the music I like. This is Zim and Dib romance…nothing really explicit as it all seems to end just before that point. Some of these I might want to do a more thorough fanfic of like the I think # 8 is my favorite story. I hate # 5. Love that song but it doesn't work for Zim and Dib. They don't beg! But creative license I suppose….

**The rules!**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

Warnings: ZADRish possibilities. AU possibilities and uh….other stuff. Look just be prepared alright?

1.(Teenage Dream- Katy Perry)

He makes me feel like I'm in a dream, or maybe a nightmare. Here he stands proof of everything I've believed. My heart beats faster when I see him. I want to keep fighting with him forever.

I want to forget one day I'll have to grow up and this childish game will have to end. That one day our eternal dance will have to end.

I want to believe that we can be young forever, that I can continue to fight him.

2.(Outside- Staind)

Dib falls to his knees before the green menace, glaring and clutching his bleeding shoulder.

"You see Dib-monster? Your just as 'ugly' as I am." A zippered grin and narrowed red eyes. "I can see through you and see you truly do hate them. Why try saving those that don't want to be saved Dib thing?"

He holds out a clawed hand. "Join me. Stop fighting and join my side and destroy the humans."

3.(Monster- Skillet)

I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become. When his clawed hands touch me? I hate it.

I have to keep this side of myself locked down, it disgusts me. I hate what I feel for him.

It can't be, his glowing red eyes should disgust me, not excite me. I shouldn't get such sick satisfaction from this.

I must confess I'm in love with a monster.

4.(Addicted- Saving Abel)

I'll admit I've become spoiled. I enjoy the fights with the smelly worm-baby. Hes mine.

Its not like him to turn away from a fight with me, and it excites me. He won't ignore me! He may not recognize the mighty threat that is Zim but he will always pay attention.

His attention, his hate filled stares, his struggling, his fight, his spirit. The Dib thing is more dangerous than I originally thought. I'm addicted.

5.(Please Don't Go- Mike Posner)

"Don't leave." Dib held on to the Irken with all his might.

"Zim is leaving." The Irken struggled halfheartedly against the human. He truthfully could leave right then and there if he wanted to but, he had nor energy nor desire. His tallest had abandoned him. The mission was a farce.

"Please don't go! If you leave what's going to tell me all of this wasn't just a dream when I wake up tomorrow?"

"Don't you have like 3 billion kajillion photos of me for evidence?" Zim sighed tiredly

"Please don't go. You have me begging!" Dib looked desperate.

6.(What I've Done- Marie Digby Acoustic Cover)

What have I done? I looked over at the broken body.

What have I become? I looked at my bloodied hands, stinging from the foreign blood on them.

How could I do this? He was my enemy but… what will I do? I don't have anyone anymore. No driving force behind my actions. How can I go back to that? All the years before I met him that's what I did. What have I done?

7.(Comatose- Skillet)

It's a frightening thought to realize that your enemy is also the single most important person in the universe to you.

It's frightening to realize that the one who has been trying to kill you is the only one you would rather wake up to see every day.

To realize life wouldn't be worth living without that person in your life.

It's frightening and exhilarating. It's unreal, but those feelings have never felt more real.

8.(Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy)

Zim had always been made fun of for his strange skin condition. His parent had been disgusted with him from birth. He never had friends; his older brothers tormented him, and hated him. Everyone did their utmost to forget him.

Then he met Dib Membrane. The boy was infuriating, he teased him, punched him, kicked him, and made Zim feel so alive! He never forgot about Zim.

When he found out it was Zim's birthday he sprayed him with chlorinated water, which irritated his skin condition and burned him.

When it was Dib's birthday Zim had sent his demented dog over to destroy his sister's dolls, and laughed when Dib was punished severely for it.

They grew older but there games remained the same. Zim's heart beat faster whenever Dib was around. Dib's palms sweat more whenever he thought of Zim.

Dib had saved Zim from a pack of bullies. Grabbed his hand and ran with him all the way to the park. Dib with that annoying grin of his said. "Don't let them get you down, you may be a green space freak but." Dib gave him a quick kiss to the lips before shoving him into a puddle and winking. "I wouldn't change you any other way."

Dib had run away before Zim could fully process what had happened.

Now Dib was sitting in a hospital bed, wires coming from his thin frame. He looked tired and worn out from his longest battle yet. This one had nothing to do with Zim.

Zim gave a crooked grin "You'll be fine Dib-thing. I'm more worried about me, what is Zim gonna do when you're gone?" His grin faltered. "Goodbye my Dib." He returned the only kiss he had ever been given to the supposedly unconscious boy. He then left the room head bowed and heart aching.

"It would have been nice to have kissed you more. I should've done that like I wanted to when I first met you, back when we were kids. Then maybe we could say we were more than almost lovers." Dib grinned with his stupid grin, and fell asleep for the last time once Zim left the room.

9.(Tonight I'm f*ckin you- Enrique Iglesias)

"I know you want me." A grin "Tonight It will be you."

Spindly arms wrapping around shoulders, a head leaning in close to another burying their face into the neck of the other.

A gasp. A chuckle. A nip. A touch. Tonight he would mark him and make him his. Own him completely.

Red eyes narrowed in anticipation.

Dib had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

10.(ET- Katy Perry)

When I first saw him I couldn't believe my eyes. I had searched for so long for proof that I wasn't crazy, that I wasn't insane. There he sat just a few chairs away from me in my classroom.

At the time I was he was a devil. How else could something excite such a spark in me. I'd never hated anyone or anything before him. He wasn't like anything else. From a whole nother world quite literally.

Hes an alien, his claws so different from my hands, his skin so different from mine, his touch leaves my body wanting more. My head clouded by the thoughts.

"I'll abduct you and never let you go." He held me close, the legs from his PAK enabling him to hold me tighter. "My Dib thing."

"Take me then." I reply my mouth growing dry.

His eyes flash and he grins.


End file.
